Secrets Bestowed
by charmedaholic521
Summary: A secret that has been on Earth for 13 Years is about to be revealed to the Charmed ones. A secret that will change their lives again.Critism welcomed.
1. The Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

_**Secrets Bestowed **_

Chapter 1: **_The Dream_**

A few people, all shadowed against a dark but white wall are whispering into the darkness.

"Patty you of all people know that this can not be. this is the only way"

"I know, I know, but maybe this is it maybe this can be her destiny, her own personal

destiny, she has more than one destiny, a non magical one to."

"She is too young. This could...no, it will ruin their destiny...The Charmed Destiny. I

know she is only an infant now but she possesses great power that will someday be

unleashed, and if it is evil..."

"I know, I know..."

"NO!...You do not know. Something must be done before her sisters find out...but

first things first .Patty where is that spell"

Another shadow that seems unconscious grumbles.

"What?"

"That piece of paper I gave you earlier."

"Oh that, here you go"

Patty hands her mother a crumpled up piece of paper and holds a candle so it could

be read.

"Powers and emotions tied,  
a witch's heart is where it hides,  
help her through her agony,  
and take away her memory"

"Now we must bind it's powers, so it can live on...normally"

"Pamela" Patty whispers

"What?"

"Her name...Pamela"

"I take your hands in mine  
And with this string I will entwine  
Your powers I'll forever bind  
From now until the end of time. "

"Sam!"

A bunch of white lights engulf them and take them to a door with writing that stated

_Social Services._

"Phoebe!" Paige yells hurriedly into Phoebe's ear

"mmm " a half asleep Phoebe grumbles

"Wake up!" Piper says while shaking her semiconscious sister

"What time is it?" Phoebe manages to grumble

"5:00" Paige states while Piper nudges her

"Why the wake up call?" Phoebe mumbles

"Believe it or not you were talking in your sleep" piper sarcastically said

"More like yelling in your sleep" Paige whispers under her breath

"What was it?" Paige asks

"What was what?" a dozing off Phoebe mumbles

"What was the dream about?""Or was it a nightmare?" Paige impatiently asks

"I really don't know what it is, or means but I think I saw grams, mom, a baby, and I

think I heard Prue.

**To Be Continued**


	2. The Note

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

_**Secrets Bestowed **_

Chapter 2: **_The Note_**

Knock, knock, knock!

"Paige can you please get that." a groggy Phoebe yells from the kitchen.

All the sisters were tired from the rude awakening the had that morning with Phoebe and

that nightmare like dream.

"Piper, get the door." Paige yells up the stairs.

Knock, knock, knock!

"Paige!" Both Piper and phoebe yell.

"Fine."A stubborn, tired paige mumbles under her breath.

Knock, knock....!

"Coming!" Paige yells at the door.

A chilly winters breeze sends a chill down the spine of the youngest of the sisters.

"Hello?" A confused Paige says

Just then, Paige sees an envelope taped to the door with Halliwell neatly stamped on the

front. Paige quickly grabs the note and closes the door. For San Francisco, it was quite cold.

"Who was it?" Piper asked as a confused Paige walked into the kitchen.

"I dunno, there was just this note on the door, let...." Paige begins to say.

"Oh let me read!" Phoebe yells as she grabs it out of her younger sister's grasp.

"Dear Paige Matthews,

We are short of service and would like to ask if you again would do Social Services a favor and work for us again. You would have another job though. This one you would actually have to interact with the teenagers here. If you would like this generous paying and job that is new to social services please call us. Hopefully you still have our number.

-Social Services

P.S. If you would just like to volunteer instead so you can come and go as you please that is also an option, or if any of your sisters would like to help out sometime, they are welcome. The job also has reasonable hours for you and your "busy' lifestyle."

"Wow, I don't know what to say." Paige quietly says.

"Take it! Come on Paige, you have been jobless for how long?" Piper intelligently asks.

"Actually I was just going to start looking for a job, and if they say that there are reasonable job hours.....Phoebe, go get my cell."

"Fine." Phoebe says under her breath"...Hey wait why am I listening to you?"

"Because I asked to you, you are older, and I am taller, and you are ticklish."

**To be continued**


	3. The First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

_**Secrets Bestowed **_

Chapter 2: **_The First Day_**

"Paige, um can I ask you something?" Phoebe asks in a medium tone

"Sure what is it?" Paige curiously asks

"Well...I ... have today off... and well...the note said that... .um ...me or Piper could volunteer...and.....well" phoebe stammers

"Phoebe, are you trying to ask if you could volunteer at Social Services." Paige asks trying not to laugh, but doing a good job at it.

"Well, yeah....I mean if it is ok with you." Phoebe manages to say in one breath.

"I think that it is great you want to help, of course" Paige says without thinking.

"Really, thanks.....I mean don't tell Piper though, trust me she will never let me live it down.' Phoebe thankfully says

'Why not, is there...."

"No, no, well...actually...um... after I read the note yesterday Piper started to say things about how I should...well volunteer and I ...well in a sort of confident way said no... and well she said so many things trying to convince me and well they got back to me and..."

"Ok, ok I won't tell Piper, just stop the rambling or I will tell Piper, and about that if you want the privilege to volunteer here without background, try not to talk the ears off everyone."

"Don't worry about that Sargent, you can count on me to keep my talking down as much as possible." Phoebe says while saluting

"For you or someone else?" Paige asks almost without laughing

"Excuse me!" Phoebe asks is a sassy tone.

"Whatever, lets go before Piper comes down, and before we are late for our first day."

"So Paige, this is it?" Phoebe uncertainly asks

"Yeah, it is a bit different because there are two buildings, one that the kids live in and the office, where I used to work." Paige explains.

As the sisters walk into the doors they see kids of all ages walking around in every direction. Suddenly, a large overweight women comes up.

"Paige Matthews?" She questionably asks while looking from Phoebe to Paige waiting for an answer.

"That's me" paige says.

"And this must be one of your sisters...?"

"Yes, this is Phoebe, she is interested in volunteering in her spare time"

"Nice to meet you both my name is Ms. Winderskins, but you can call me Mary, now here is the deal, Phoebe thanks for coming today, you will be doing various jobs, here is a quick list." Mary hands Phoebe a neatly written list." Ok and Paige, we have heard that you are good with kids, I understand that one of your sisters..."

"Piper."

"Oh yes, I heard _Piper_ has two children and well we need a councilor for the young teens, you know, the 13, 14 and 15 year olds, well anyway you will be the Jr. Teen Councilor. We have already set up an office for you, and you set up the times when you meet with the kids, so you pretty much get to choose your work hours. If you are here and you have nothing to do, if Phoebe or one of your sisters are here, you can help them, if they are not here, of if you do not wish to do that, you can do whatever. You can visit certain kids, you can help monitor the halls, you can even take a kid or two out for the day if you please. Oh yeah if you would like to foster a child even for a short period of time, just come on down to my office and it will be worked out. Oh, and just so you know I just sent Phoebe out on a few very short tasks, she will be done soon, plus it is already 5. Wow I talk a lot, well have these papers read and signed by tomorrow and your sister can come whenever, so see you tomorrow."

"See you."

Phoebe read the note over for the 100th time:

_1.) Take tour around for a bit since it is your first day_

_2.) When you are done, you are done for the day_

_3.) Tomorrow and other days do some of the following or help Paige._

_-go down to cafeteria and tell them that you are the new volunteer_

_-find another volunteer and ask if they know if Janice is around and where. _

_When you find her tell her that you are a new volunteer and she will show you the ropes._

_Therefore, you can either be a cafeteria person, a regular volunteer, or your sister's assistant.(I recommend the regular, or your sister but you can switch whenever you want)_

Just then Phoebe runs into a girl about the age of 13.

"Sorry." phoebe says quickly

"No, it's not your fault, it's mine, like everything else." The mysterious girl says just before she storms off.

Phoebe decides that her sister is probably about done, so she sits down on a chair in the lobby to wait for her, when she sees the same thing she saw in her dream with the shadows and the voices.

**To be continued**

I need at least 7 reviews before I post the next chapter, cause I only got 4 reviews so far, so recommend the story to others and post yourself. Thanks


	4. The Students

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

_**Secrets Bestowed **_

Ok well I know you all want the next chapter and here it is after only a few days! But, first of all I would like to thank those who have reviewed so far(4 all the chapters.

**Brooklyn Halliwell**: Thanks so much for reviewing, and well here is the next chapter, enjoy!

**PRUDENCE LOVER**: Sorry I will not ruin the story for anyone, so well keep reading and your questions may be answered this or next chapter, or so on and so forth. Thanks for all the reviews!

**PrUe AnD AnDy! **: maybe what you think is right maybe it is wrong, only I know what will be written(or in this case typed). So I will put a new chapter up as ASAP, between school thd the school play it sometimes may take a while, but I will be sure to work double time. Thanks for all the reviews and ENJOY!!!

**andy20**: Thanks for the review and here is another chapter, so I hope you like it.

**ILovecahrmed: **Thanks, well here it is, so enjoy and I hope you like it.

**ERG **: Thanks, this is my first story so I really appreciate the review

**Chapter 4:_ The Students_**

"Phoebe!**" **Yells in a whisper.

"What!" Phoebe demands also in a whisper.

"You coming to work with me today?" Paige whispers.

"Yeah, why the whisper....."

"You wouldn't want to wake Piper would you? Get dressed and lets go"

"Where is your office again?" Phoebe asks

"Right.....here." Paige says as she opens a door with the nameplate Paige Matthews Halliwell on it

"Snazzy" Phoebe says as they enter a large room with two couches an oak desk and new carpeting.

"Hey look its even got air conditioning, heat, and a window showing a beautiful view of the parking lot" Paige says to go with phoebe's snazzy remark.

"Hey there's our car" Phoebe jokes.

"Well according to the schedule, I have to meet with every kid between the ages of 13 and 15 in this building" Paige says

"How many kids that age could be here anyway...? Phoebe starts

"A lot. Trust me, remember I used to have no family"

"But weren't you dropped of at a church?" Phoebe asks

"Yeah, but I was here for a bit, you know with all the paperwork, even though I was only a baby then, lets just say I ended up here somehow sometimes, plus I've had to come here once and a while to drop something off."

"Oh well how many are on that list."

" About 20 of each age, so I have to meet up with 60 kids today youngest to oldest"

"Why not by last name?" Phoebe asks

"Because quite a few of the kids here don't have last names and some only have middle names, some only have a letter, and some only have a first name and nothing else."

"Oh."

"Well what are you going to do today, if you want you can help me." Paige hinted while asked Phoebe.

"I think I'll help you today, when is the first person coming in?"

"Any minute now, oh here she comes."

"Hello, is this Miss. Matthews office?"

"Yes, come on in" Paige says sophistically."Ok I need your name, and well anything else you want to say about yourself."

"Ok, well my name is Katie and well I lost both of my parents in a car accident when I was four, and....well oh yeah I am 15, I have strong thoughts against drugs and violence, and I am a cheerleader."

"Ok Katie well that's it if you ever want to talk or anything everything spoken about in here is kept a secret so well whenever you want to come in as long as I'm here feel free, or if one of my sisters are here, like Phoebe" Paige say while she points towards Phoebe whose sitting in the chair at the desk "or my other older sister Piper who you will probably know is related to me."

"Bye" Katie says in a perky voice.

It went like the first person all day. People with tragic things that happened to them and others who were completely opposite than Katie. It was already 1 PM by the time Paige was to the middle of the 13 year old list, and Phoebe already left to find Janice.

"Well bye Steve and If you ever need to talk just come on down, and tell the next person to come in to come in."

"Hello?" A girls voice asks.

"Come on in." A tired Paige says.

"You sound tired," a girl with medium length brown and brown eyes hair says

"Yeah, ok well lets begin I just need to know your n.." Paige starts

"My name is Pamela, but you can call me Pam, and well...I never met my mother or father, and..."

"Wait how did you know what I was going to say?" Paige asks.

"Darn, I did it again, why do I always do that." Pam says to herself.

"Do what?"

"Nothing...um...well...I got to go wouldn't want to hold you up."

"Wait, no stay I would like to learn more about you, you just started, finish."

"Well in the short version, had family, found out that they're not my real family, been here for a few months, end of story. Bye"

The day kept going, surprisingly faster the rest of the day and by 3PM, Phoebe was back so they finished at about 4. The one thing was that Paige kept thinking back to that Pam girl and even asked a few kids if they knew her. The few she asked all said that she is pretty odd, and needs help getting her life back on track. Paige keeps thinking that she has seen her somewhere but can't quite put a finger on it.

"So how was your day?" Phoebe asks.

"Pretty good, but look at the time. All I had for lunch was that salad and coke you gave me earlier." Paige says while thinking about where she has seen that girl.

"Yeah I had lunch down in that cafeteria, and well I really feel bad for these kids, that's why I picked that up for you. Next time we need to stock up that fridge with sodas and snacks" Phoebe said, while also hiding that she saw that premonition yesterday when she sat on the bench.

"Yeah, well lets go we can stop at the store on the way home, but don't tell Piper cause then she'll yell at us for not getting the necessities, or for not calling."

"Sodas, and junk food, sounds good to me!" Phoebe says excitedly.

**To be continued**

(if u haven't noticed, I forgot to changed ch. 2 to ch. 3 last chapter so sorry. I also said something about seven reviews but I got more than seven reviews including multiple ones from the same people.)


	5. The Column

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

_**Secrets Bestowed **_

Ok, this is REALLY long, so please enjoy. I put a lot of work into it, but wait till the next chapter, It may make some confusing parts of this chapter no longer confusing.

ENJOY!(sorry about before, I was having technical difficulties)

**Chapter 5:_ The Column _**

_**Ask Phoebe**_

**Dear Phoebe,**

**I may be a bit young for this advise column, but I heard that you are the best, and I had a strange feeling that you may understand. Don't wonder why, I just have a good sense of reading how people are depending on what I know about them. In your case I know by how you put so much time into all the letters I've seen in the paper. Anyway, to the problem. I have lets just say this problem, which makes me feel all possible emotions at once. I can't take it anymore. I think I need to see someone, but I don't know who. There is this new councilor I could go to, but I don't know if she would understand, I mean she doesn't even have a degree that I know of. What should I do, without telling you the details of the problem.**

**-A confused teen**

**Dear Confused,**

**I think you should go to this councilor. The person must of got the job for a reason. Everything happens for a reason. Trust me, you have asked the right person, and if the councilor doesn't help, send me another letter and I will try to help you, and I will even meet with you, instead of posting it in the paper.**

**-Phoebe**

"**Piper, look at the letter I received for work, look at this. A teenager who feels all possible emotions at once." Piper stopped**

"**Sounds like when you just became an empath." Phoebe thinks for a second**

"**Yeah, I thought that. This girl must either have serious problems or just be feeling what everyone else is feeling. Maybe I can help!"**

"**Woah partner, you don't even know who this girl is. How are you possible going to help her." Piper says.**

"**Well I said in the answer that if her counselor can't help, I will meet up with her and try my best." **

"**Whatever, oh yeah and Phoebe how was your volunteer job today and yesterday, I forgot to ask."**

"**Good, hey wait how do you know." Phoebe asks accusingly**

"**Oh, I saw you leave with Paige both times, and I may of heard you talking."**

"**Excuse me, were you eavesdropping?"**

"**A bit."**

"**Paige, I'm gonna go help out Janice today, ok?" Paige looks relieved**

"**Sure, I am only going to be sitting around, waiting for a knock on the door."**

"**Ok, se ya later sis."**

**About five minutes after Phoebe left, there was a knock on the door.**

"**Come in" Paige says**

"**Are you alone?"**

"**Yes, why?"**

"**No reason"Pam says while cautiously walking into the room .**

"**Go ahead, sit down."**

"**You might wanna sit down to" Pam say as she takes a seat in one of the couches.**

"**Ok...well...it's Pam right?" Phoebe sits down in the opposite chair.**

"**Yeah, well anyway I got a problem and I was told that I should give you a chance."**

"**Who?'"**

"**Nobody."**

"**Ok...well what's the problem?" Paige asks hiding the worry in her voice.**

"**You swear that this is confidential? There are no hidden cameras are there." Pam says while looking around the room.**

"**No of course not, begin, this is kept confidential."**

"**Good, well do you believe in the supernatural?"**

**Paige is surprised to hear those words out of a kids mouth."Supernatural...well yes...it depends though, why what's the problem."**

"**Well remember yesterday when you asked me how I knew what you were going to say, well it has to do with that." Phoebe nods. "I...um...well lets just say that I know what people are feeling and thinking."Pam cautiously says.**

"**Really, interesting, how long have you been experiencing this?'**

"**Well it started about a week ago. I was in science class when I heard the teacher say that were going to have a pop quiz tomorrow, and she said all the questions and answers. Well of course I knew that it was a bit odd for a teacher to do that, especially when they are ict as my science teacher...Oh sorryI'm rambling aren't I."**

**"thats ok, just keep going."**

**"Well I asked her the next day after we had the pop quiz and asked her why and she said that she never told us, but that I got a hundred on it. After that I have been able to feel what others feel and know what others are thinking, but I can't explain it or make it stop."**

"**Pam do you believe in witches?" Pam looks at Paige like she is crazy**

"**Ok Phoebe you are done for now, why don't you take a lunch break or something."**

"**Thanks Janice that would be great."**

**Phoebe walks down the hallway with all the rooms the kids live in, when she has a premonition after brushing against toe doorknob of room 20G.**

**_A girl, about the age of 13_ walks through the doors of room 20G. **

"**Hey, I'm Katie, I guess you're my new roomie, what's your name.?**

"**Um...I'm Pam."**

"**Cool, nice to meet you."**

**A flash and then the same girl, Pam was writing a letter. It is hard to read but the words _"Confused Teen" _stuck out like a sore thumb.**

**Another flash and the girl is walking into a door with the nameplate _Paige Matthews Halliwell. _"Are you alone."**

**Phoebe then comes back to realize that the girl named Katie is walking to her room. "Can I help you?"**

"**No that's ok I was just thinking for a second."**

"**You're Phoebe aren't you."**

"**Yeah, the sister of Paige."**

"**Yup, well I got to go, bye."**

"**Bye" Katie says in an enthusiastic voice.**

**That girl feels pain, so much that she thinks that every things ok.**

"**Remember, if you ever need to talk, just stop by and visit my sister."**

"**Whatever." She will , Phoebe can feel it.**

**Phoebe nicely knock on Paige's door."it's me, Phoebe.**

"**Yeah Phoebe, I was hoping that you would come, I would like you to meet someone."**

"**Hi, I'm Pam, hey your Phoebe, as in _Ask Phoebe_**."

"**Yup, and you are...Confused Teen." Pam looks amazed.**

"**Phoebe, I think that she's an empath."**

"**A what!" A confused Pam asks. "You think I'm crazy, don't you. That's just a diagnosis isn't is..."**

"**No, no, it's a power, a gift, Phoebe has it to."**

"**What, you can tell what people are feeling and thinking to?"**

"**Well..yes"**

"**How can you stand it, this curse..."**

"**It is not a curse, it is a gift, you will realize it when you are able to control it, unless you want us to bind your powers, then you won't have to deal with it and you can have it back whenever you want."**

"**All of my powers..." Pam covers her mouth.**

"**What, you have more, what else, don't worry, we won't tell anyone, but you must promise never to repeat anything that we tell you." Paige says, while Phoebe nods.**

"**I promise."**

"**We are witches known as the Charmed ones. We each have powers. I can orb, morph, and I have a strange telekinetic power which is affected bu the white lighter in me..." Paige starts.**

"**White lighter?"**

"**Well in short, it is a person who died and has been granted to be something like.. an angel." Paige says while orbing behind Pam.**

"**Woah, you got my attention."**

"**And I am an empath, like you. I can also levitate, and I get premonitions to where I can see the past, present and future." Phoebe continues."While our other sister Piper can freeze things..."**

"**And," Paige finishes "blow things up."**

"**Cool, well, I can move objects with my mind."**

"**Show us"**

**Pam squints her eyes and opens the refrigerator and brings a coke to her.**

"**And I have little premonitions, I can freeze time, and I can to this." Pam's head then droops and she seems unconscious when she appears by the window.**

"**Astral Projection" Phoebe says "like Prue, anything else."**

"**Well there is one more but I prefer not to say...now."**

"**Ok well..thats alot for anyone let alone a teen, well anywayhow would you like to stay at our house tonight, and maybe tomorrow night and well for a while, you know to take a break, and then maybe we can explain a bit more to you."**

"**Sure."**

"**Well I have a little bit more work, but it won't take too long, so Phoebe can you please get permission to take her home."**

"**Yes sir" Phoebe salutes "Just please don't tickle me sir."**

**About 10 minutes later there is a knock on the door.**

"**Come in, oh hi Katie how are you." **

"**Not so good, I need help, I'm scared."**

"**What's wrong, well..." Katie confesses about thinking that conflict is bad when inside she knows that it is needed, and that she was asked to join the Avatars, when she was deserted when they deleted her parents because of conflict, and messed up and were unable to bring them back. She, because the avatars were going to do the same with her because they believed that she was too young to join them, but the powers could not be taken away. They told her not to use them ever. Then when the world was put back into order, Warlocks have wanted to kill me for these powers. Do you believe me, please believe me." Katie pleaded as if she was having a breakdown.**

"**I believe you, I have powers to." She then realizes that this is the second person today she has told about hr powers, she then decides not to tell her about her sisters. "Yeah, and I prevented the Avatars from keeping the world like that. **

**"Wow, you must be a witch, a very powerful one to if you were important enough to stop the avatars. God, I hate them and my parents. Why them hy not someone else."**

**"I know how hard it is to loose someone..." Paige begins.**

**"No you don't understand, the conflict they caused had to do with telling me that I was adopted. I lied about loosing them when I was four, I was just lying to myself." Katie tries not to cry. "Wait, if you are as powerful as you say you are, you can take away my powers."**

**"I am having another girl named Pam, staying at our house but it will only take a few hours at the most to bind your powers, so would you like to get this straightened out."**

"**Yes, of course."**

**At the halliwell manor Paige is making the binding potion, while Phoebe is talking to the girls and explaining that they can tell nobody about them.**

"**All finished, you ready."**

"**To get my life back, of course!" Katie says**

"**Pam are you sure you don't want to do this as well?"**

"**Positive."**

"**I'm home!" Piper yells**

"**Um, what are we going to tell Piper?" Paige says.**

"**We don't, everyone run. Paige take Katie into your room, hide her and pretend that you are occupied, Pam, come with me, ok one, two, three, RUN."**

**They all run upstairs but Piper hears the footsteps and yells "Hy, where are you two going and why did I hear the foot steps of more than two people." Piper says while waking into Phoebe's room.**

"**Oh, well Paige and I had a race, we didn't hear you come in, sorry."**

"**Where is Paige anyway?"**

"**In her room."**

**Suddenly, Pam sneezes.**

"**What was that." Piper says while quickly looking under the bed. "Who is this!"**

"**Well Piper, meet Pam she will be staying with us for a few nights."**

"**Paige! The gig is up get in here! Piper yells as Paige walks in with a blond teenager. "Phoebe, who is that?"**

"**Well that is Katie, we were just about to bind her avatar powers."**

"**What?**

"**Well she was an avatar but they said that she was too young. They erased her parents because of conflict, but were unable to bring them back."**

"**Watch out!" Kyle says while orbing into the room when three demons shimmered in.**

"**What is that?" Pam yells.**

"**Demons, after my powers." Katie says.**

**Piper blew up one of them, and tries to blow up the others but they just came back together. Phoebe then levitated into the air and knocked one of them to the ground, while Paige orbed a pole into its chest. It came up in flames, and about 10 other warlocks either blink or shimmer in. **

"**Let me try." Pam says while she moves her arm and makes the warlock fly into the wall, while freezing him. Paige orbs the pole into that warlocks chest and he to goes up in flames. Katie shoots lighting bolts into two demons and they burn, but three upperclass demons appear along with two more warlocks. All in Phoebe's bedroom.**

"**Paige is then knocked out, and Phoebe is hit with a fireball and sent to the ground. Katie got hit in the head, and is also passed out. Piper and Pam were the only ones left.**

"**Kyle orbs over Paige and heals her, heals Katie, but can't heal Phoebe. She is dead."**

"**I can bring back the dead but she will only be back for a while, she must be healed immediately."**

"**Ok, go."**

"**I can only do this once, so be fast."**

"**Go!"**

**Just then, a warlock knocks Kyle out and Phoebe is breathing again but very heavly.**

"**Phoebe, please don't go, don't." Piper says in tears, while Paige is throwing back fireballs from demons and making them burn up in flames.**

"**Well, you guys wanted to know what my other power was." Just then, Pam morphed into a Siberian tiger and walked up to Phoebe. "Stand back Piper"Pam tells Piper in her mind. Piper backed up unwillingly but surprised that this large beast is Pam, and that she could communicate with her through her mind. **

**A white light engulfs Pam which sends a white beam towards Phoebe and a little tear falls from the massive tiger's eye and Phoebe is up like nothing happened. "What is that?" Phoebe tiredly asks.**

"**That's Pam."**

"**So that's her other Power."**

**The tiger then growls and half of the warlocks go up in flames, Pam communicates with Phoebe, Paige, Piper, Katie, and slightly with Kyle. Piper asks 'Why didn't you just do this before'**

'**You'll see'**

' **How can we communicate like this?'**

'**I have no idea'**

'**Phoebe, please do me a favor'**

'**What'**

'**When I return to normal, I'm fine, just a bad side affect Piper will explain, she just doesn't know what I mean...yet.'**

'**Why are you asking me.'**

'**Well for one I can for some reason communicate this was longer with you, probably since we are both empaths, and two, because they both love you, I can sense it, don't you.'**

'**I can't, I had a potion so now I can't read them, you know privacy'**

'**I know'**

'**Well I need to concentrate now, so if you guys can, please back me up'**

**The tiger lunges fora Warlock when a pole is stuck intoher chest. The pole spat back at the warlock and he is engulfed into flames. Pam raises her paw to show a symbol and the leader of the warlocks and demons yells "it's the Ancient, the lone Charm, Numero 4, get out!"**

**The paw shoots the charmed symbol at the lead warlock and he his burned in black flames. 'Paige, orb the ashes into a cemetery'**

'**Ok'**

**The tiger morphs back into Pam and she passes out into a lump on the carpet.**

"**She told me to tell you not to worry, she is ok, and she told me you will explain Piper."**

"**Well I asked her why she didn't do this in the first place, and she said that I'll see, I think that took a lot of energy out of her."**

**They then put Pam in Piper's bed, while phoebe cleaned her room, Paige called Social Services saying that Katie is going to stay a few more days and that she will be out of work a few days to get to know them, and Piper attempted to bind Katie's powers only to find that something went wrong.**

"**You guys, I have a feeling that avatar powers cannot be bound."**

"**They can but when a witch with avatar powers tries to bind her powers, she only gets rid of the avatar powers, not the witch ones. She is and always will be a witch, but she now is not powerful enough to be bothered by demons. Let me just say that Katie is somehow related to you, and someone else, but I have already said too much" An avatar says and then leaves without a hello or good bye.**

"**Woah, that was weird, so Katie is related to us."**

"**I guess so, and he said someone else. Lets find out how."**

"**How?" Katie asks**

"**Our Mom" Piper, Paige, and Phoebe all say together.**

**To be continued**


	6. The Explanation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

_**Secrets Bestowed **_

Sorry, writers block, and I was so sick, I could not get out of bed. It is really is not my best but I wanted to give you all something and well. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: The Explanation **

"Hear these words, hear my cry  
Spirit from the other side  
Come to me, I summon the  
Cross now the great divide"

"What's taking her so long!" Phoebe cowers at Piper's tense voice as she got impatient. "Get your but down here!"

"Who ya calling for, me or a demon, your yelling like your...how...what...um" Grams says before looking over at Katie and Pam. "Oh dear...Patty!"

"What mother...oh hi girls, what's wrong, who are your little friends"

"That's what we wanted to ask you two...Pam, Katie this our grandmother and mother, who should have some information." Piper said in a I'm-trying-to-be-nice-but-I-am-ready-to-kill tone of voice.

"Mother...these are...them?" Grams gave a quick nod to her daughter.

"Wait a second..." Phoebe butted in. "Just a few days ago, I had a premonition of you two, someone moaning and a baby crying...does this have anything to do with that, cause...well...I could of sworn I heard P..Prue."

In an unwilling manor, Grams said "Girls, why don't we all take a seat and talk about this, I bet you want to know everything."

They all sat and were ready to listen, like little kindergartners waiting for story time.

"Well...I don't know how to say this, but first what do you...think you know so far?" Grams said.

"Well we know that Katie and someone else is related to us, the fact that these two are witches, and ALL of Pam's powers," Piper quickly states "but I bet you two could tell us much more."

"Well this is mainly for Pam and Katie..." Patty begins.

"They're twins, believe it or not." Grams finished

Pam and Katie look at each other quickly "T...Twins."

"Yes, and the sisters of the charmed ones. There is another power girls...one with far more power, but the power is not complete without all five of you, one for each corner of the pentagram...Pam sweetie you have so many powers because two of them get passed onto Katie during the ceremony, and you hold the key power to the power of the true charmed ones..."Grams calmly blurts out.

"And you just expect us to hear this and deal with it, what about that premonition I had...huh...and what about Prue. What would she be in all of this if she were alive." Phoebe breaks her silence.

"What about magic school, our lives, our lives, none of us are ready for this." Paige continues what Phoebe started.

"What about Wyatt and Chris, what is there part in this, and why would Chris, you know from the future not tell us of this?" Piper finishes.

"One at a time girls," Patty finally speaks up "First of all Phoebe Prue found out about Katie and Pam, we couldn't let her have to be a mother to more than just two. I knew that I was going to die young, I saw it. I also knew that she was to take my place as a mother, and two little children is way to much." Patty breaks out in tears. Phoebe, Piper, and Paige automatically went up to comfort her,"If," She spoke quieter now, "Prue was still alive, Pam would be pushed, as the youngest by one minute, to the center of the circle. The amount of power would remain the same as if there was just five, but unfortunately she is not, so..."

"May the ceremony begin." Grams says while placing candles in five different places.

"Um...mother where is the spell." Patty flips through the Book Of Shadows .

"Oh here. May the Secrets be revealed." Magically, a spell appears on the inside back cover of the book, "The spell is very similar word wise to the original spell said. Pam Sit by the red candle, Katie sit by the blue candle, Paige sit by the white candle..."

"Wait can't we just think about this for a while." Patty put the Book Of Shadows in the middle of the star and nods her head to show that it cannot be done.

"Phoebe, it's now or never, please sit by the gray candle, and Piper you have the brown, now light the candle near you and read this spell out of the book and say your element. The book tells you which color is which element.

"_Here now the words of us five witches_

_the secrets we have and will hold in the night_

_the ancient of gods are invoked here_

_an even greater work of magic is sought_

_In this moment and in this hour_

_We finally call for this ancient power_

_Bring the powers of the elements to us witches five_

_we want the power_

_give us the power"_

"Fire" Pam said in the most sure voice she could blurt out.

"Water" Katie, her less calm twin said.

"Spirit" Paige said while admiring her younger sisters attitudes towards all of this

"Air" Phoebe reluctantly stammered.

"Earth" Piper said as a bright white light glided its way down the arms of each of the sisters until all the sisters had a bright rainbow colored aurora.

**To be continued**


	7. The Wonders of Sisterhood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

_**Secrets Bestowed **_

Sorry it took so long, I had an extreme case of writer's block. Anyway I just saw the ring 2 and well decided to write for a very, very strange reason. Also, I decided to keep this chapter light, and well just to show you how each of the sisters feel about each other and I am going to START introducing some of their powers.

**Chapter 7: The wonders of sisterhood**

"What...what time is it?" a tired Pam said after waking up with a terrible headache In an unfamiliar bed "Where am I?"

"You're in my room sweetie."Piper said while taking a seat on the side of the bed "and it's 3:00 Saturday afternoon."

"Wait a second," Pam is suddenly awake "you mean that I have been asleep for five days!"

"Well...yes. Katie, Paige, and Phoebe will be so happy to see that your finally awake."

"Wait a second, I had a thought. How could Katie be my twin." Piper looked confused "I mean like she is 15, I'm 14, she's blond, I'm not. What's with this?"

"Well it turns out that Katie is only 15." Piper hesitantly answers "And when she was left, no one actually knew how old she was. Grams said that you two were left at two different places, to have two separate lives."

"Oh."

"Yeah...well how about breakfast." Pam's stomach rumbles. "I take that as a yes. You want to come down, or do you want me to bring it up here?"

"I'll come down. Five days is long enough for me to be in bed."

"Hey sleepy head." Paige said before shoving a pancake into her mouth.

"Hi, where's everyone else." Pam rubs her eyes

"Right here." A now not so blond but blue haired Katie says while walking into the kitchen with Phoebe.

"What happened to your hair!" Pam shrieked

"Long story." Katie scratches her head. "It will go away though. I..well lets just say my hair will be back to it's natural color. A dark, dirty blond, yuck." Suddenly as Katie thought about how she dislikes her hair, water formed at her feet.

"What the..." Phoebe started.

"Hey Katie next time use the toilet." Pam said while grabbing a mop and shoving it into her twin's hands.

Before she could begin mopping, the water was gone. "Well, maybe that has something to do with the fact that in that ceremony I was water."

Leo orbed in by Pam and his shirt caught fire. "Yikes!" Katie grabbed the fire extinguisher, but as soon as she handed it to Pam, the fire was gone. "Well Pam has some fire power."Katie smirked and chuckled at her own joke.

"Hey at least my power doesn't make me look like I wet my pants." The twins began to argue.

"Hey, hey I know this is one of the wonders of sisters, but if you want to live here ya gotta get along.

"Pam! Katie!" Paige yells while a partly invisible shield blocked the twins from each other.

"Well, well. Paige nice power. Phoebe you have Pam stay in your room and Paige you get Katie. Leo you know where you sleep, that is if you are staying."

"Now!" Paige, Phoebe, Pam, and Katie all said.

"Yes. Now!" The ground slightly rumbled under their feet, and out of nowhere a rock fell about to topple Phoebe when a heavy breeze moved it slightly.

"I did that!" Phoebe sounded astonished. "Wow, this is so cool, almost like...Prue's power"

"Except different, so...well lets just all go to bed."

"Night"

"Night"

"Night"

"Night"

"Good night everyone, and please get along!" Piper said while walking to Leo. "What's up"

"Well the elders are actually considering forgiving me because I realized my mistake, fixed it, and originally did it for good anyway."

"Yeah, good news!" Piper gave Leo a peck on the lips. "I'll take care of that shirt tomorow and, well let me just check on the boys and I'll be right there."

**To be continued**


	8. The issue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

Sorry about the delay, but I have been VERY busy.

* * *

_**Secrets Bestowed **_

**Chapter 8: The issue**

"Ok, this is weird." Pam said in a confused tone to her twin.

"What do you mean?" Katie eyed her sister with question..

"Like, can't you tell. Everyone is so, well happy, and well you remember how Piper reacted to what the ghost lady they called grams said. Don't you think that, well I dunno, they would be a bit hesitant, instead with arms open ready for hugs and sisterly moments?"

"Ya know what. I totally agree this is weird, but it's good for us, so why complain."

"Well I'm gonna check the Book Of Shadows, just to make sure every things ok." Pam made for the door to get to the attic.

"I highly doubt that they'll let you when you tell them why, or in any matter they won't leave you alone with the book."

"One, I'm just going to say that I'm flipping through the pages, and that since I'm family I have the right. Also I'm not going to even tell them I'm looking at the book, that is my excuse if they catch me, and go ask them if you can flip through and if they say yes, without supervision, I am right. Go find out."

"Ok, ok, I'll meet ya in the attic." Katie said while heading to the kitchen where Piper, Phoebe, and paige were eating lunch.

Pam walked up to the attic. 'Maybe that Grams lady can help, this book is huge, and will take me too much time to get through the thing. We might not have that much time.'

"Katie! There you are. So what did they say?"

"They said yes, just yes. Ok did ya find anything?"

"Well I was thinking of summoning that Grams lady, who I believe is our grandma, but I'm unsure, so ah here's the spell."

"Ok, well we need candles." A bunch of candles suddenly appeared in a circle in balls of water. The water disappeared, and the candles sat as if the water was never there. "Well that's interesting."

"Hey maybe I can..." All the candles were lit at the wave of Pam's hand. "do that."

Well, here's the spell."

"Hear my words

hear my cry

spirit from the other side

come to me I summon thee

cross now the great divide."

White lights appeared, and a dark haired young women appeared in the center of the circle.

**

* * *

**

**To be continued**

**Sorry for the shortness, but I had to leave a cliffhanger, and I still have a small case of writer's block, so if anyone has any ideas, please tell me. Also, reviews are what keep me going so prove it to me that I should keep writing this story, or any other stories. Thanks for reading and I will try my best to get another chapter up soon, I just have the school play coming up soon and we like have practices every day, including Saturday and Sunday. (I know, bummer.) :)**

* * *


	9. The Sister lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

Sorry about the delay, but I have been VERY busy.

* * *

_**Secrets Bestowed **_

**Chapter 9: The Sister lost**

* * *

The two twins looked at the person or rather the spirit they summoned. "Um who are you?" Pam clenched the book while Katie did all the talking. "What happened to grams?"

The woman stepped out of the circle, which caused her to no longer be transparent. Katie and Pam admired her brilliant sky blue eyes and dark glossy hair. "She was busy, so I came" The woman walked towards the girls. "So you two are Katie and pam right? They nod slowly. "Well than, I'm your eldest sister...Prue."

"We don't have a sister named Prue, Piper is the oldest." Prue comes over ans gently glides her fingers over the book. The shape on the book glows. "Um, how did you do that?"

"I told you already, I am your sister, and I'm here to stay, but I don't want everyone else to know...yet. We need to fix this first." Prue waves her hand and the pages of the_ Book of Shadows _flip.

"Wait a second.." Pam speaks "I have that power and I think I heard phoebe say something when I astral projected about someone named Prue." Katie looks at Prue sternly as pam spoke, and then at the page that open in front of her._To reverse a peace spell._

"We have reason to believe that a peace spell was casted by one of the warlocks that attacked earlier."

"Wait earlier, they attacked days ago, and what do you mean by we?" Katie looks accusingly at Prue, still not trusting her.

"We as in mom, grams, and the other spirits up there" Prue looked up "and time is different there."

"Oh, well what are we waiting for, three of us should be enough, that is if you really are out sister...Prue." Pam takes charge.

"This peace has gone way to long to last  
Return to who you really were in the past

before this spell was cast"

Prue once again used her power to move the pages fo the book. Now for a disguise.

Who I was make me look like another

Same eyes and hair make me younger

Prue now looked about 14 years younger. "Ok I'm going to sneak outside the window of Paige's room, which used to be my room. I will then knock on the door and say that I am here for the babysitting job and that you two asked me to come over because I am a witch to. Sound good?"

"Yup" Pam and Katie said at once.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Ok Guys don't b mad but I am going to do a really awesome chapter that I will spend lots of time on for the 18th and if you guys don't know what is so special about that day, it is because it is one of my reviewers birthdays Chris Halliwell. This reviewer was the first 1 to review for chapter 8. And well wish me a happy birthday cause my b-day is on June 27! If you want me to dedicate a chapter to you for your birthday just ask, I read all reviews(they're what keep me goin with this story.) (Love ya guys) and sorry that it is short.**


	10. Babysitter?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

Yeah! Summer! All I got now is finals...fun...party pooper. :(

Oh and I know that this is a day early, but I couldn't wait to get it up, plus at least I put it up at night. :)

(Happy B-Day)

_**Secrets Bestowed **_

**Chapter 9: Babysitter?**

Brrrrrrrrrrring.

The door bell rings and Phoebe, Paige, and Piper are all clutching their heads as if they drank to much the night before."Phoebe please get that" Piper yelled from the kitchen while still clutching her head.

"Paige get that, my head is killing me" Paige obediently gets the door and there is a girl probably in her early 20's standing in front of the door. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, um I was offered a babysitting job by a Pam and Katie Halliwell." The girl looks familiar to Paige, but she is sure that they have never met. "Um..my name's Katherine." Prue thinks of a name fast and puts her hand out. Paige shakes her hand. 'So this is paige' Prue thought.

"I'm sorry, did you say a babysitting...Pam!..Katie!" The twins come downstairs happy to see that every one is normal, or at least the way they were before.

"Oh hi." both the girls said in unison."So glad you could come...Paige she is also a witch, and our friend. A perfect babysitter for Wyatt and Chris." Paige scratches her head and nods.

"Who's this?" Piper and phoebe both say as they walk to see who was at the door.

"Katherine...Pam and Katie offered me a babysitting job...oh don't worry, I am a witch to" Prue smiles.

"You look familiar...Have we met before?" Phoebe asks. She really looks familiar.

"Um maybe at P3 or something" Prue wishes she could tell them, but it would be to much to find out that your sister has come back from the dead, but she can't lie too long...She decides to tell them in 7 days.

5 days later

"Katherine thank you so much...you are such a big help around here...please let us pay you more." Piper looks at Prue trying to break Prue so that she will let them pay her more.

"It is an honor enough to work for the Charmed ones, I can't accept it...What I am getting now is even to much." Prue doesn't want to take money from her sister...it will leave too much guilt.

"Demon!" Paige yells from the attic

"Lets go...Katherine stay here and watch the kids." Just as Piper leaves, a demon shimmers into the room. Prue uses her telekinesis to push the demon against the wall, then grabs the knife in his hands and stabbed him causing him to go up in flames. Just after that, Prue hides the knife and Paige orbs in.

"Is everything ok in here, I thought I heard a crash." Paige looks where the demon was, but only now there was no trace of it being there. Katherine nodded and Paige went over to Wyatt and Chris. Phoebe then walked in to make sure everything is ok and also went over to Chris ans Wyatt when she was hit with a premonition.

"_Lets go...Katherine stay here and watch the kids." Just as Piper leaves, a demon shimmers into the room. Prue uses her telekinesis to push the demon against the wall, then grabs the knife in his hands and stabbed him causing him to go up in flames. Just after that, Prue hides the knife and Paige orbs in._

Um...Katherine can I talk to you..privately" Phoebe looks at Prue sternly.

"What did you..." Phoebe cut paige off.

"Nothing, I'll be right back, Katherine please come into my room." Phoebe and Prue walked into Phoebe's room, but not before prue used her power to move the athame.

"I saw you vanquish that demon." Phoebe stammered. "With telekinesis."

"I know...um Phoebe can I tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell Piper or Paige." Prue knows that the games up with Phoebe.

"Go ahead Katherine." Prue sat down motioning for Phoebe to sit down as well. Prue changed briefly to her normal self.

"My name's not Katherine...Its Prue...your sister.' Phoebe looked the adult non disguised prue in the eyes and then Prue changed back to her younger self. Phoebe started crying and Prue hugged and tried to comfort her. "Don't worry...I am back..I get a second chance." They hugged like that..like sisters for a while until Phoebe talked.

"You have to tell at least Piper...Paige to..I'm not but you should." prue thought of that and nodded. She then wiped the tears of Phoebe's face and told her to take a long warm tub while she told Piper. "No, I'm coming." Phoebe cleared her face of all emotion and went with her eldest sister to tell the others...

**To be continued**

**Thanks so much fo all the reviews :) I read them all. I don't know what I would do without you guys hugs computer And Happy Birthday Chris Halliwell! And well I can't wait till my b-day, I'm turning 14(June 27 ) :)**


	11. Sisters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

Hey guys, sorry for the delay, but I have been tied up lately with...well...everything. LOL. well hopefully this chapter will make up for that.

_**Secrets Bestowed **_

**Chapter 11: Sisters**

Prue's POV

I can't do this."Phoebe I can't do this, it would be too much emotion for one day, and would make all of us too venerable. We can't risk it"

"Fine, but they will find out eventually, but I understand...everyone in this house going through what I just went through at the same time would be way to much. Piper probably would probably attempt to blow you or the house up." At least she understands, and I think I need to spend some time with Phoebe, she's going to have some questions about this.

"Lets take the boys to the park, u no so we can talk about this." Sounds good.

"Sure." she wipes some tears away and smiles.

Phoebe's POV

"Piper! P...Katherine and I are going to take the boys to the park for a bit" I still can't believe that Prue is back this is literally a dream come true.

at the park(still phoebe's POV)

"So why did they let you come back?" Please don't let it be a bad thing

"Well they haven't told me that much but all I know is that the power of three isn't powerful enough anymore and the power of five is just cutting it with the fact that Katie and Pam are still young and need guidance, so I am also here to help them out a bit with their powers." Sounds understandable I guess.

the next day(at the manor)Prue's POV

"Katherine, I was wondering if you could take the boys out all day...um me and Phoebe are going to spend the day together..it's the anniversary of our eldest sisters death Paige, Katie and Pam never knew her...so they are going out, possibly with you." Piper hasn't changed much, I'm not going to say anything but she has to get over my death before I can tell her...I got to talk to Phoebe.

"Yes Mrs..."

"Piper" Well at least I am on a first name basis with my sister...I don't really think that she really trusts me...every time I ask to take my nephews out she insists that Phoebe or Paige come to.

"No Problem Piper"

Later(Phoebe's POV)

Man..the anniversary of my dead but now alive sister...Weirder than normal which around here is pretty weird to begin with.

"Phoebe" Prue.

"Yeah" Wonder what's up now.

"Are you over my death" Wow didn't see that coming, pretty sad for a physic.

"Yeah, wait..you died" something to lighten the moment.

"Thanks Phoebe I really feel loved" I just love sarcasm.

"I don't think,actually I know Piper's still not over your death" It's true.

"I know, and I'm not telling Piper until she is over it..can you try to help her out...oh and don't bring her to the cemetery, my grave has no remains of me in it and is fading away with my death, but no regular people can see it...that"s what I was told at least." Hm...

"I will be sure to..and Prue" I have to say this..

"Bond with Paige a bit...she never met you, but always felt that she had to be as good as you...She always wanted to meet you...even though she never knew you..she looks up to you just like Piper and I did..I mean do...sorry this is kinda weird." It is.

"I understand...and I will be sure to bond with Paige...even befriend her and possibly tell her if I see she is ready." Prue was always very reliable, very unlike me.

no POV(same time/place)

Prue and Phoebe hugged and went their separate ways..Prue to take the sisters and nephews she never knew to the park, and Phoebe to help Piper.

**To be continued**

**Thanks so much fo all the reviews :) I read them all. I don't know what I would do without you guys**

**-hugs computer-**


	12. Help from an angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

Hey guys, sorry for the delay, but I have been tied up lately with...well...everything. LOL. well hopefully this chapter will make up for that. Oh and I just started highschool and im taking a keyboarding class so soon chapters will b up sooner cause soon I will be able 2 type faster

_**Secrets Bestowed **_

**Chapter 12: Help from an Angel**

Manor (Prue's POV)

'I really need to earn Piper's trust..but how...I can't tell her unless she trusts me enough to even believe me...Leo. "Leo!"

"Yes can I...wait Katherine? How...is everything ok..is it.."

"No. Everything is ok..just I don't think Piper trusts me, and I was wondering if well...you could help..because well...I'm not who you guys think I am."

"Wait...What..your not a.."demon..no..if I was a demon why would I tell him.

"Im Prue..See. This is me, but I had to change my form so Piper and Phoebe couldn't recognize me..Phoebe knows but I won't tell Piper until She is over my death and till she trusts me."

"Wait..Prue's dead..I was there...you...you can't be..."

"Well I am..go on..go bake 'up there' ask them." Heck they were the ones who sent me baks in the first place.

"Wait..I'm not leaving you here alone with the sisters..your coming with me..Just in case your lying."

'Up there' (No POV)

"Leo what...no on is supposed to come up here except white lighters.."A robed elder said

"Is it true that this is Prue...Prue Halliwell" They looked at Prue then back to Leo"

"Yes...we brought Prue back for the greater good.."The same elder who spoke before said.

"Just like she died for the greater good." Another elder spoke up.

"So..."

"It is an honest mistake..we should of told you sooner but we wanted to see how It went...anyway what's done is done..now that you know just do what you can do to help..."

"Thank you.."Leo started to bow

"Just next time you come up here don't bring anyone who is not a white lighter. "

Leo and Prue orbed out.

**To be continued**

**No reviews? Something's wrong with me..ahhhhhhh please review to show me you care. / the more reviews, the longer the next chapter**


	13. All about Piper

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

_**Read below first!\/**_

Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but just so you know, the more reviews, the more story, this is going to be short because I want to know what people think of a short story I wrote for my English class. I am going to have a very short chapter with all Piper and her thoughts about this then please read and criticize my story Breaking Lines.

_**Secrets Bestowed **_

**Chapter 13: All about Piper**

Manor(Piper's POV)

Who is this Katherine character and what is she trying to pull off...She seems familiar but where have I seen her before? Prue...She reminds me of Prue. Come on Piper get a hold of yourself, other people have blue eyes and raven dark hair.

Phoebe knows something, I know what she looks like when she has a premonition. I guess my trust in in Phoebe, Katie, and Pam. This is going to be interesting. My trust is in two teenagers and my rambunctious sister...great. Well I guess only time will tell.

"Hey..." Ah

"Leo...you scared me, what's up?" I hope this isn't bad news

"Its about Katherine, "I really didn't want to hear that. "I don't sence that you trust her. I have checked everything on her and she is fine."

"Um.." What am I supposed to say, its as if he has

"Just relax, get some rest and Ill see you later." I decided he was right and took a nap.

* * *

ok that's it for now. Here is the story, please give your honest opinions on it:

_**Breaking Lines**_

It was one of those normal Saturday mornings for a small town girl, eating breakfast with the family, going to the market to restock from the week, and going out with my dad on our family boat _Break Away _somewhere in between night and day.

I remember the whole day from the first words said to the very last. I remember saying good morning to Mr. Greenwich, the owner of our town market. I remember Mrs. Dane telling me how I look just like my parents, I even remember when the most boring person in the world Miss Foue droned on about how I was born during Hurricane Sandy and how my first word was boat. I remember though every thought, as well as words said that afternoon before we went out on the sound.

"Daddy can I take the boat out by myself tomorrow please…" I have always wanted to glide across the long island sound in our boat. Even though my dad never said yes, he also never said no, so I never gave up on it.

"Honey, you know you are not driving this boat until you are at least 17" As a 7 year old girl, I longed for the day I turned 17. My dad told me that not only will I be able to drive _Break away_, but apparently I will also be able to drive a car and choose what I want to be when I'm all grown like mommy and daddy.

It was 4 in the afternoon and my dad finally finished the long and dirty job of getting the boat ready to go out. He wiped his Sludgy, oil-covered hands on his already dirty worn trousers, and went into the house to wash up. While he was gone I looked upon the boat I always thought of as my sanctuary, the boat I had my first birthday in. It wasn't the newest boat because daddy said that he has had it even before he met mommy, but I loved it no matter what.

Not to many minutes later, daddy came out of the house in a clean pair of trousers and a spotless shirt. "You ready kiddo." Before I could nod, he lifted me up so for a brief second I was soaring in the air until I came to an abrupt halt when my feet hit the hard fiberglass bottom of the boat. As soon as I got on the boat I caught the line that my daddy said kept the boat with us and held on to it because I was afraid that if I let it go, the boat would leave us.

After a while, it started to get dark, so we started to head home for the night. When we neared home, I saw a boat with flashing lights chasing another boat, both headed in our direction. "Daddy look at the pretty lights" My dad looked and immediately got on our boats radio.

"Police boat, Police boat, this is _Break away _over." I remember the whole thing.

"Break Away, this is marine police headquarters how can we be of service? Over." I ever remember the clam soothing tone of that lady on the radio.

"um… there's a police boat on pursuit of a speed boat headed towards us. Over." This wasn't the first time I've heard about police on the water, mommy told me that sometimes they have to follow the bad guy onto the water when nobody else can, and when it is not dangerous enough for the Coast Guard to come in.

"What is your location? Over." The boats were nearing, they must have been pretty far away.

"We're on the southeastern part of the Long Island Sound. Over." They were only about a half a mile away now.

"Sir just stand back and keep away from the chase, the man being pursued is a dangerous criminal." Just then, the engine stalled and the radio shut off. I then felt so much fear, I clenched onto the line daddy gave to me as if it was my only way of survival. Thank god I had a life jacket on, because right after our engine stalled and my dad yelled out some curses, I was thrown overboard into the cold dark blue sea watching the scene before me. I heard 6 loud booms exactly, which I later found out to be the 6 gasoline related explosions.

When I was finally pulled onto the police boat, I was immediately given a blanket and held in a man's strong grasp. I then got my voice back a little." Daddy?"

"I'm sorry miss, but your daddy is not coming back." I didn't find out about the whole thing or at least understand it until I was a bit older.

It turned out that during one of those six explosions, my father died along with the criminal. Both boats were completely destroyed and so I thought were my dreams. But even now I still keep my dreams with that line my father gave me because it was the last thing he touched; it was the thing that kept him vibrant in my memory.

It is now 2006; 10 years later and can drive and still have to decide what I want to do with the rest of my life. High school is over in a few days and all the colleges I applied for accepted me, but just needed to know what I will be majoring in. The only thing my father was wrong about was about me driving our boat. I haven't even been on any boat since that day when I was 7

I still to this have that line my father gave me. It is the one thing I can rely on to make me happy and sad at the same time. Happy that I still have a part of my father and sad that it reminds me of that day so vividly it almost scares me.

The rope has marks on it showing what it has been through, not so different than my view of me. It had burn marks everywhere from the explosions and fire. I also have scares from that. Duct tape also repairs major tears from when I was completely lost and torn in Jr. High and felt that my dad was to blame. It took me a few months to find myself and tie myself back up so I wouldn't get lost again, like the day _Break away_ drifted off for a day, before we found it again.

I have been through life in high school and Jr. High as an almost normal teenager, but what is Normal anyway? I have been through some boyfriends, and friends who I came to loath. I had to go through the death of my father and my mom's depression. The rope has wet stains from all the tears I have cried, and worn spots from where I squeezed it tightly when I was scared at night. It went through life with me, and like me, the rope is still as strong as ever because of all we have been through. I will never let it go, for we are and always will be tied together.

Graduation is tomorrow and for some reason I have been thinking about my past more that usual. I didn't really realize why until the next day when I walked up to get my diploma. It then hit me. I know what I can do with the rest of my life. I Chelsea Torhnam will be in the Coast Guard. Maybe I can be there to prevent deaths like my fathers 10 years ago.

As all lives, life will end, just like a rope. This might sound a bit depressing but it is the truth. Life just has to be lived even if it means pain. That is what my life so far had taught me. I myself am lucky that I still have more time hopefully till my rope ends, but when that happens it just means

that it is time for another life to start and ride their rope of life. Ropes burn, tear, fray, break, and wear, just like people in a less literal way.

I now sit in my room carried away by the moonlight shadow thinking about the lives I will save after I make it through college. My trusty line will be with me during the whole ride, no matter what. I will never forget about what was learned within these 10 years.

**

* * *

**

**To be continued**

**I need more reviews people, the more reviews, the faster the update. (Don't worry, I still love you guys) Oh and thanks for the patience. :)**


	14. Sisters of the Charmed ones

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

Ok, I hope this explains stuff to those of yuo who are confused. Before we start, I'm going to explain the sleeping arrangements. Katherine(Prue) sleeps on the couch, Pam and katie sleep inpaiges room with her and they are thinking of furnishing the basement for them. The houlse is lets just say a mess now, lol.

_**Secrets Bestowed **_

**Chapter 14: Sisters of the Charmed ones**

Piper and grams, no POV, in attic

"Grams, I'm so confused, you barley explained to us about Pam and Katie, like witch wise they are sisters to the charmed ones but what are they called, are they related to us, they can't be our sisters on moms side because of her death, and if they are part of our family, why does one name start with a P like us and the other a K?"

"Ok well that was a lot of questions..first of all they are called the sisters of the charmed ones, I know that it is a long name but just call them the sisterhood for short. They are called that because in power they are less in power than power of 4, which would of been the three of you and...Prue. That means that they are almost but not quite equally as powerful as the power of three in. The power of three was the only ones prophesied by Melinda Warren. The sisterhood and power of four was prophesied by a later relative. It was said that the sisterhood was the stage before the power of three, which means that you guys were the origional charmed ones but were supposed to grow into the power or four, and the power of three was supposed to be passed on with similar but stronger powers to the next generation, until there is only two, that is when either another line is added, or there is just the sisterhood, or just the blessed child. If there is none, the charmed one line is over until another line is found worthy or powerful enough to unlock the powers. I know this is a lot but let me finish, that is all about that for now but...well Prue's memory of this was taken away, but Katie and Pan are Prue's daughters that she had in highschool. Katie was the first born and had her powers bound and we never named her. Your mother got mad and felt that she had to name Katie's twin. Katie was later named by her foster family, that is why it starts with a K. Your mother gave them a name, but the family changed it. Her name was originally Persia..katie knows that and had that name until she was 11, then she changed it because she wanted a "normal" name and everyone called her Katie, it was even put in the computer data base at social services. Only her birth certificate has Persia on it with Katie in parenthesis on the side. Now I'm not going to say much, but the sister hood is ready to be completed , because the third is out there, just in this case its 2 sisters and a cousin. After the first charmed ones, the charmed ones can be three cousins or 2 sisters and a cousin. They can also go up to be the power of four eventually. Wyat t and Chris on the other hand were prophesied too but I never thought that it would happen. They are to be called the brother ship Duo, which has to be two brothers. There will only be one, and if they have sons, there are a few prophesies with men that I will tell them if they do end up with a son or two or so on. That is all that can be said for now. All I can say is that this line better last forever because if it ends, when it starts again, it starts from scratch, so no matter what it takes, get over prue's death or it will make the survival issue a bit difficult" grams faded away"Blessed be"

Piper was shocked about the very long explanation her grandmother told her and let it sink in before she started writing some of the important stuff she said in the Book of Shadows.

**To be continued**

**I need more reviews people, the more reviews, the faster the update. (Don't worry, I still love you guys) Oh and thanks for the patience. :) And those of you who are doing this for bribery, I love you guys, I had a long laugh when I got my reviews. Thank You very much. I couldn't do this without you.**


	15. Unmasking the Truth

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

Holy guacamole!I am sooooo sorry for the wait, I just…well I wont make excuses, lol. But this might b a bit short cause its hard 2 get back into a story after this long but if any1 wants 2 help with this just e-mail me and I will be forever thankful. So well its going to start off a bit short until I get back into the rhythm of the story.

_**Secrets Bestowed **_

**Chapter 15: Unmasking the Truth**

3 months later:

"Ok, it has been like 3 months already, you have to tell Piper and Paige…You can't lie to them, plus now that you and Paige are all buddy buddy, It would make her really happy." Phoebe tried to knock some sense into her eldest sister.

"Ok, but Piper first and well I'll do it alone but I need you to have Leo like ready to come in and help out a bit in case she tries to blow me up or something."" Prue walked towards Piper's room.

"Ok"

"Um…Piper…do you have a second?" Prue walked in.

"Yeah what's up?" Piper was putting make up on.

"Well I know you haven't really trusted me lately but well…I have a confession…" Piper looked at Katherine/Prue.

"Wait…"Piper started.

" No, I have been putting this off for too long. Piper, it's me Prue." At that Prue changed into her normal form. "I'm back…and alive."

"But…what…does…um…who else knows? Piper stammers.

"Just Pam, Katie, Phoebe, and Leo…I was waiting for you to get over my death…"

"Leo!" Leo orbed in.

"Hello Piper, hello…um Did she tell you…"

"So it is true…oh my god…Prue…" Prue and piper embraced. "You have to tell Paige…"

"That's next on my schedule" Prue broke from the embrace

"I'm coming" Piper linked arms with Prue

"Me to!" Phoebe came from behind the door…what, it's not like I didn't know, Jeese."

"Come on everyone…you too Leo." Prue walked to the Kitchen where Paige was.

"Paige!" phoebe grabbed her younger sister and pulled her into the living room onto a couch. "Sit."

"I don't really have a choice I see. "Paige laughed. "hey Katherine, Hey piper…um what's up?"

"Well…" Phoebe started.

"We would like you to meet our eldest sister Prue." Piper finished. Paige gasphed and fainted.

**To be continued**

**Ok im going to try my best to review ASAP but like I always say I need reviews! LOL…well if any of my loyal fans are still with me, oh and I am done with my typing class so I can type a tad bit faster...maybe that will help.**


End file.
